hptaplivefandomcom-20200213-history
Live Scores
* Place the members that have the same unit skills in the front row (in short members of the same group). * Put those with the Heat Up stage appeal in the back row since it's score can be calculated from there. High Tension can not be calculated from the back row. * It is best to get the unit skills and stage appeal skills up to level 10 as soon as possible. The score for each normal note (month) and battered notes (the sun) is obtained by the formula below. Charm x Judgement x Color x Unit Skill Factor Press and hold note (star) score is calculated at the 2 notes at the start and end points. Charm x Judgement(Start) x Judgement(End) x Color x Unit Skill Factor *'Charm' = Charm of the idol *'Judgement' = x1 for Perfect, x0.8 for Great, x0.5 for Good *'Color' = x1 if the color of the note does not match the color of the idol, x1.2 if the color of the note matches the color of the idol. *'Unit Skill Factor' = If the unit skills of front row members are the same as the overall unit skill, the unit skill factor is multiplied by the factor (up to x3.5). If a member of the front row is from a different unit, the unit skill coefficient is x1. (See unit skill factor table) Examples *A normal note of the same color goes to SSR Sayumi(Lv.1) who has a charm of 300. *Overall Unit skill is ハピネスクリエイト, and you hit it with a Good. **The score is 300 × 0.5 × 1.2 × 1 = 180 *A normal note of a different color goes to SSR Sayumi(Lv.1) who has a charm of 300. *Overall Unit skill is がんばっていきまっしょい！！(Lv.8), and you hit it with a Perfect. **The score is 300 × 1 × 1 × 3 = 900 Combo bonus is the combo number you have at the end of the song. So if you get a 300 combo, but miss the very last note, your combo bonus will be 1. Combo Bonus = Score obtained since the last Bad x Combo Coefficent Combo Number Combo Coefficent 1～50 ×0.1 51～100 ×0.15 101～200 ×0.2 201～ ×0.25 You enter Fever Time every 50 combo. Charm of the back row is added to the charm of the front row. (Front Row Charm + Back Row Charm) x Judgement x Color x Unit Skill Factor Note that compatibility and rarity are not related at all to fever score calculation (stage appeal and NICE TAG's chemistry is related to fever). For this Stage Appeal, score is added to the notes that come to that specific member. Note: the back row is not added at all! Front Row Charm x Judgement x Color x (Unit Skill Factor + High Tension Coefficient) The high tension coefficient at Lv.10 are as follows: High Tension Coefficent Normal ×0.8 Medium (中) ×2.5 Large (大) ×3.5 For this Stage Appeal, score is added to the notes that come to all members. Unlike high tension, the back row is also included. Front Row Charm x Judgement x Color x (Unit Skill Factor + Sum of Heat Up Factor) Heat Up coefficient is the same as the high tension above. When a Stage Appeal is triggered during Fever, a "NICE TAG" will display along with pictures of both front and back row members. In this case, the following table of magnification is applied to the front row high tension coefficient or front row high tension and heat-up factor of the back row. Note: the back row high tension is not added at all! Compatibility Magnification △ ×1.3 O ×1.5 ◎ ×1.75 Examples *You have SSR Takeuchi (charm 550) in the front and SSR Ikuta (charm 450) in the back (their compatibility is ○) *Both have stage appeal "heat up (middle)" at Lv.10 *The overall unit skill is がんばっていきまっしょい！！(Lv.10) *During Fever the stage appeal is triggered for a "NICE TAG" *Normal notes of a different color came, and you hit them with a Perfect **The score is (550 + 450) × 1 × 1 × {3.5+ (2.5 + 2.5) × 1.5} = 11000 *You have SR Sato (charm 440) in the front and SR Takeuchi (charm 360) in the back row (their compatibility is ◎) *Both have stage appeal ""high tension (middle)" at Lv.10 *The overall unit skill is がんばっていきまっしょい！！(Lv.10) *During Fever the stage appeal is triggered for a "NICE TAG" *Normal notes of a different color came, and you hit them with a Perfect **The score is (440 + 360) × 1 × 1 × {3.5+ (2.5 + 0) × 1.75} = 6300 A new mode that has been added in late March 2017. This mode still uses a lot of the typical button tapping that you're used to, but it also introduces two new ways to "tap": Flick and Swipe. Flick buttons are the ones with the little arrows on them. The idea is simple: Instead of tapping them when they reach the tap area you flick them in the direction they're showing. Means, if an arrow shows left you flick to the left side instead of tapping the button. Swipe are little whirl buttons and work similar to the star buttons in the usual gameplay: You hold the note. The difference is that you end the note at a different button than where it started. You more or less "swipe" your finger from the starting to the end point, beginning from the first whirl, not being allowed to let go until the last whirl ends up on the ending button. Category:Content